mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.20
•I. New Hero Knight-Lancelot: 599 Diamonds, 32,000 BP, 30% OFF first week Backstory: Lancelot hails from the Baroque family in the Land of Dawn, where at a young age he showed exquisite talent in the art of fencing, garnering the praise of the masses, so much so that he became lost in the admiration. When the magical tribes of the attacked, Lancelot, who had just awoken from a drunken stupor, arrogantly attacked them alone. After winning a few battles, he dropped his guard and pursued the remaining forces in arrogance but soon the magical tribes regrouped and defeated him within the mountains. After coming in contact with Princess Windsor, he soon became enamoured with her purity and also soon understood how wrong he was to be so arrogant and shallow in the past. When he was recovering at the Swan Castle, Lancelot soon realised the magical potential of the Regina family, he was able to integrate it into his fencing, culminating in the shadow step maneuver. Now he once again sets foot in the fighting ring to test his new skills. Hero Characteristics: Lancelot is an angile and flexible assasin hero. 1st Skill: Puncture--Charges towards the targeted direction and deals physical damage, ething enemy with a sword mark. If the target hit did not have a sword mark, its cooldown will reset. 2nd Skill: Rose--Peforms an amazing sword fighting technique within an area, an enemy may be struck a maximum of three times. The enemy hit three times will be slowed. Ultimate: Execution--After a short period of charging, Lancelot performs a execution in a forward direction, he is invincible throughout the process, dealing physical damage. Passive: Cutter--Once Lancelot succesfully upholds the Code of Chivalry, his next basic attack will remove enemy's armor that allows him to deal extra damage to the target. •II. New Event & New Feature # Added new Starlight Membership Trial Coupon. Will receive all Starlight Membership benefits except for the monthly skin after purchase, lasts 31 days. Currently only available through Google Play, Amazon and w00t, other purchase channels will be available in the future, thank you for your patience. 2.Added Avatar Border Achievements in Achievements that can be achieved by owning a certain number of avatar borders 3.Added Daily Quests(It is only available in Advanced Server for now. We will inform you when it is available in the formal server) a.Complete quests to get Activity Score that grants BP rewards. b.Activity Score and Quests refresh every day c.Daily Activity Score accumulates into Weekly Activity Score that grants emblems, battle points, epic skin trial cards etc. d.Adjusted daily chests rewards and moved some rewards to Daily Quests •III. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skin 1.8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/9/29 05:00:00 - 2017/10/06 05:01:00(Tap Settings button on the top right of home screen to check) Balmond;Franco;Tigreal;Lolita;Kagura;Ruby;Moskov;Lapu-Lapu Starlight Member Bonus: Fanny;Minotaur;Alpha;Johnson;Estes;Karrie 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/10/6 05:00:00 - 2017/10/13 05:01:00(Tap Settings button on the top right of home screen to check) Miya;Tigreal;Franco;Ruby;Hayabusa;Sun;Estes;Hilda Starlight Member Bonus: Karina;Minotaur;Kagura;Moskov;Aurora;Gatotkaca 2.New Skin: Miya Skin - Honor: 599 Diamonds, 30% OFF first week •IV.Hero Changes Alpha Adjusted recommended gear set Force Swing: Reduced mana cost Beta, Advance!: Adjusted physical attack scaling ratio to 1.9 from 1.2 Sun-Shin Mountain Shocker: Increased skill radius. Reduces enemies' movement speed for 2s on hit Blood Floods: Reduced mana cost; Adjusted charging physical attack scaling ratio to 1-3 from 1-2 Saber Adjusted attack growth to 9.75 from 11.25 Flying Sword: Reduced mana cost at all levels Irithel Jungle Heart: Adjusted damage per arrow to 40% from 45% Zilong Supreme Warrior: Adjusted bonus movement speed to 30% at all levels from 30%/35%/40% Minotaur Motivation Roar: Fixed the bug that his heal on allies doesn't grow with levels [Akai[ Thousand Pound: Increased the effect that slows enemy on hit. Increased skill radius Blender: Increased skill radius Grock Fixed the bug that Guardian's Barrier might be cast twice in certain situations Improved default skin's display sound effect of GatotkacaArgusSaberMiya. Improved basic attack's sound effect of Guardian •V.Gear & Battle Spell Changes Map Changes: 1.Role BUFF: Adjusted Fighter BUFF - Reduced skill cooldown by 15%. Increased movement speed by 10% on skill hit for 2s 2.Role BUFF: Adjusted Marksman BUFF - Increased physical attack by 10%. Reduced enemy movement speed by 20% on hit for 2s 3.Fixed the bug that player cannot move after using Flicker. Gear Changes: 1.Slightly reduced crafting price of Essence 2.Slightly reduced crafting price of Ice Shield Battle Spell Changes: 1.Aegis: Adjusted cooldown to 90s from 120s 2.Iron Wall: Adjusted cooldown to 60s from 90s •VI. System Changes 1.Fixed the message error while checking other player's credit score. 2.Adjusted the "Minimize" button in the room to make it more obvious 3.Live Spectating Improvements a.Slightly raised spectator camera angle so that the spectator can see more battle info. b.Fixed the bug that spectator may see player's strange behavior while spectating. c.Fixed the issue that player goes to the main screen when he finishes spectating. 4.Removed the old Limited-time Emblem Chest. New chest: 400 battle points each, players can buy up to 5 chests every week Category:Patch Notes